


Firsts And Feelings

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skin-on-skin, finally, and Rey's laughing, elated and squirming and already wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts And Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Set after _The Force Awakens_. Written for [Star Wars Kink Meme](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=339530#cmt339530) "Finn/Rey, their first time doing more than kissing is giggly and cute and maybe a little awkward but still wonderful".

Laughter bubbles out of Rey, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet, her whole body feeling like a coiled spring that’s been set free. Another close call, another daring escape, but now they’re safely in hyperspace and she’s babbling and Finn’s babbling too - it reminds her so vividly of that first flight together, tearing over the desert and then the excitement that followed once they were clear of Jakku, that her heart skips a beat.

Her arms wrap around Finn’s neck, his around her waist. He pulls her up against him, his chest broad and hard against her softer curves, and her feet leave the floor. He spins her and Rey giggles, legs twirling out behind her.

She kisses him, still held up in his arms. It’s not the first time, and she’s grown to love the feeling of his smile against her lips. Finn sets her down gently, never breaking the contact between their mouths, and Rey pulls at the collar of his patched-up jacket. Something inside of her _shivers_ ; she doesn’t feel cold, and yet she’s starved for Finn’s body heat.

The kiss turns deeper, and it’s not the first time that’s happened either. But this time she feels every part of her that Finn isn’t touching like an ache, like an absence; the back of her knees and the curve of her spine and the tips of her ears.

She wants Finn’s warmth _everywhere_.

Rey pushes up on tiptoes, hips canting forward. Finn follows the arch of her body easily, his hand steadying her at the base of her back. Leaning into her, dipping her slightly, and it makes Rey dizzy, her tongue against Finn’s teeth. She squirms impatiently against him, one hand finding his shirt and tugging at it.

Finn lets her guide him, pulling him forwards as she takes preoccupied steps back until she feels the wall behind her. It’s better like that, she realises, the wall solid behind her, Finn just as solid in front of her. Rey wants him to push at her, press her against the wall harder and harder. She wants to feel _pinned_ , and that’s not something she’d want from anyone else, but from Finn it’s different.

She trusts him. She _adores_ him.

His lips move to her jaw, and the back of Rey’s head hits the wall a little too hard when she tries to give him more skin to kiss. He blinks at her in surprise, reaching up instantly to stroke her hair, to check if she’s hurt. Rey just laughs, shaking her head - she’s fine, she doesn’t want to stop.

She realises she’s still pulling at his shirt, and that the hem has ridden up. They’re stood close enough that she can’t see the bared strip of his stomach, but she yearns to. Desperately.

Rey kisses Finn again, tries to put everything she’s feeling right there in the movement of her lips against his. Warm desire, a sense of creeping urgency, that happiness she always feels when he’s near, and how it flares even brighter when he’s touching her. She sighs when the tip of his tongue curls inside her mouth, the tip tickling over her palate, feeling herself growing hotter and hotter between her thighs.

Finn looks a little off-balance when she pulls back, eyes glazed over, like the kiss has left him dizzy.

“I want,” she says plainly, lips almost touching his as they move. Rey doesn’t specify - she wants _everything_.

Finn’s lips curve into a soft smile. “Yeah?” he murmurs, barely above a whisper. He leans down, their foreheads touching, his nose pressed to her cheek. Just sharing the same air for a long moment, and Rey closes her eyes and enjoys the glow of his presence in the Force, the safety of him.

Her thumb brushes the exposed skin of his stomach, accidental as they breathe together, but then firmer, more deliberate. “I want,” she says again, and Finn nods, his body pushing into her touch. 

Rey takes his hand, tugging him deeper into the Falcon’s living area. She’s smiling, can’t stop, that bubbly feeling still there and making her need to pause every few steps to kiss him, to touch him. Her fingers curl around his belt, Finn’s hand palms her ass, and Rey laughs and nudges him towards the bed. 

She hesitates when her hands move against her own clothes. “Is this okay?” she asks, her smile turning a little shy. It seems ridiculous; they’re both fully grown adults, they’ve talked about sex, even if they’ve never gone this far with each other before. 

But it’s _Finn_ , and Rey feels this urge to make sure everything’s good, that he’s happy, that they’re on the same page.

He smiles wide enough at her that the edges of his eyes crease. “Definitely,” he promises, and Rey grins and pulls at the folds and fastenings of her jacket. Dropping fabric to the floor until she’s bare from the waist up, and it feels like a _relief_ , like the clothing was stifling her, keeping her skin from his gaze.

Finn stares at her with slightly parted lips, like he’s lost for words. 

“You too,” Rey urges, and he nods distractedly.

“Yeah, I - _Yeah_ ,” he manages, and then he’s stripping too, quick and enthusiastic. Rey yanks off her boots, her belt, and bites her lip at the sight of Finn’s chest, the firm muscles of his arms. Her pants puddle around her ankles, and she steps out of them, wearing only her underwear as she pushes into Finn’s space. The Falcon’s beds are roofed, and that makes it awkward to straddle his lap, but she’s determined to try. Especially when he kisses at her collarbone like that, hand curling low around the side of her chest.

Rey arches back, chest pushing up and out, her hand palming his scalp. He takes the hint readily, lips moving lower, and Rey lets out a soft moan when his mouth brushes her nipple. It’s ticklish at first, but Finn grows bolder, firmer, and Rey’s fingernails dig in a little, scratching at the base of his neck, when his tongue swirls against her skin.

His hand falls to her ass again, squeezing her there, and Rey’s hips buck, her cunt growing slick beneath the dark fabric of her underwear. The top of her head scrapes over the bed’s roof, and she wriggles over his thighs. “Lie down,” Rey tells him, wanting to feel herself stretched over him.

“Whatever you say,” Finn jokes, hurrying to comply. It takes a bit of awkward positioning, Rey not wanting to leave Finn’s lap, Finn’s hands not wanting to leave her skin. But then he’s laid out, and Rey’s weight can press down on him, and it’s _perfect_.

Their legs tangle together; he’s still wearing his pants, and the material is scratchy against her inner thighs. She swiftly undoes the button of his fly, and Finn’s hips are lifting for her to drag the pants down before she’s even finished with the zipper. Their laughter is breathless, scrambling to get him further undressed, and he ends up kicking the pants off so hard they sail across the room.

It’s even better when their chests push together without clothes. Rey can feel her breasts getting pressed against him, her nipples dragging over his skin when she shifts. She toys at his earlobe, holding it pinched gently between her teeth, and even through his shorts, Rey can feel the twitch of his cock, hard against her hip. She groans, grinding against him, and he answers with his own low sound, his fingers flexing against her waist.

She gropes blindly for his wrist, and she has to pull back a little to be able to drag his hand between them, but it’s worth it. “ _Touch_ me,” she gasps, and their hands move together, sliding between her legs, his fingers curling to push up against her labia through her underwear. Her hips roll forward, vision going blissfully white at the first real pressure there since they started, and Finn moans like he’s the one being touched. 

He strokes her, smooth glide of his fingers over the fabric, and Rey loves it and knows it’s not enough. She braces her weight with one hand beside his head, the other pushing at her waistband. Finn helps her, even though it means removing his hand from between her legs, and they fidget together, Rey’s underwear being shoved down her legs, ending up lying on their sides, nose-to-nose.

His fingertips move over her stomach, and Rey knows she’s biting her lip again. She imagines her eyes are gleaming with excitement, and he’s watching her face like she’s incredible, beautiful, as his hand slides lower.

So much _warmer_ without fabric in the way, and Rey gasps and tilts her hips as he strokes her. The glide of his hand is made easier by how wet she is for him, and Rey surges forward, nips at his bottom lip, her hand urging his down until he can push a finger into her. She opens for him easily, already wants more, canting her leg up so she can rest the inside of her knee against his hip.

“You feel so..” he mutters, his already low voice gone rougher. Rey rocks her hips, trying to get him deeper, and when Finn pushes another finger in beside the first she feels herself _throb_ around him. She pushes her fingers against her clit, massaging it the way she always does when she touches herself. Finn’s chin presses down towards his chest as he watches, his hand twisting slightly, and then his thumb joins her fingers, trying to copy her pace.

He’s always been a quick learner, and Rey’s soon trembling against him, all her muscles pulled taut as the tension in her builds higher and higher. His fingers fuck her steadily, thumb working beside her fingers and pushing in circles against her clit. Rey pants against his neck as she burrows her face forward, the scent of fresh sweat and her own pleasure all around her. Her skin breaks out in goosebumps, cunt clenching up as her spine stiffens - she’s rarely vocal when she touches herself, but now her voice seems to echo around them as she comes.

Finn peppers her hair with kisses, fingers moving slower now but still inside of her. She clings to him, shaking through release, feeling like she’s breathing for the first time after being underwater for too long. She laughs when she pulls back, softly, more like a quivering exhale of air, just overwhelmed by the _elation_ that’s coursing through her. 

She smiles at him, and it would be easy to fall into that dreamy haze that’s tugging at the edges of her mind, to let all the strength rush out of her. But Rey can feel where Finn’s still hard against her, and she wants to share this happiness, wants him to feel as good as she does. 

His fingers slip carefully free of her cunt, and Rey sighs at the loss of them. But she lets herself get distracted by peeling the waistband of his shorts down, and there’s more frenzied wriggling as they both try to get rid of that last scrap of fabric as quickly as possible, hands getting in each other’s way as much as helping.

His cock is thick and long, and Rey swallows, suddenly strangely aware of her mouth and a feeling of emptiness. She brings her palm to her face, licking at it quickly, getting the skin wet. Finn watches with wide eyes, and on an impulse Rey sweeps her hand down between her own legs, getting her palm even wetter with her juices.

Finn curses quietly, a dazed smile on his face.

He’s so _hot_ in her hand when she wraps her fingers around him, blood pumping beneath the skin, dark and already shining damply at the head. She pushes her thumb there, smears his precome around, the flesh soft to the touch compared the harder feeling of his shaft. Finn’s hips push forward, just a little, like he’s trying to keep himself in check. But Rey doesn’t want that, doesn’t want him to have to hold back; she strokes him firmly, enjoying the hiss of his sudden inhale. His hips buck again, and she encourages it with another stroke, trying to find an angle that feels comfortable for her and works for him.

She knows she’s found it when Finn’s eyelids flutter closed, his breath whooshing out of him, a sultry warmth against her face.

Rey pumps him, following the movement of his hips, letting him fuck up into her grasp. Stroking faster when his pace increases, drinking in every low and appreciative sound that falls from him. The inside of her thighs grows wetter; just _watching_ him makes the need return, the lust pressing down between her legs.

“Your fingers,” she pleads, needing him back inside, needing to be _filled_ , and Finn’s eyes are open again, looking into her, seeing everything. He cups her mound, fingertips sliding through new dampness, feeling what touching him does to her, and his fingers pushing in once again drags a relieved moan from her. 

Finn fucks her slow, and Rey strokes him fast, sweat crawling along her hairline, her whole body one big flush of heat. His other hand wraps around her fingers, squeezes her grip on his cock until it’s tighter, and Rey follows his lead. Precome beads at his slit, dribbles down, and she catches it with her fingers each time, using it to make the slide of her palm smoother.

She knows when he’s about to come. His cock jumps in her hand, but more than that the sheen around him, his aura in the Force, grows _dazzling_. He gets impossibly hard under her fingers, body freezing up against her, and then his hips shove forward into her hand, his fingers inside of her push deeper, and his come arcs between them, slicking his stomach and spattering against hers. Rey milks him, hard strong sweeps of her wrist, listening to the noises he makes, sexy little groans that make her cunt pulse.

She slows gradually, feeling him slump against the bed and her hold. His hand is barely moving now, fingers still inside of her, and Rey chews on the inside of her cheek, trying not to whimper at how much she wants him to _move_. 

Finn’s eyes open slowly, his grin spreading just as slow at what must be obvious _desperation_ on her face. He kisses her nose, teasing an answering smile out of her, and then he starts rocking his hand again. Easing her weight backward, until she’s more on her back than her side, legs spreading for him as Finn leans against her, his body half on the bed and half on her.

He takes her harder this time, and it’s exactly what Rey _craves_. His fingers can get so deep, deeper than her own, and she imagines what it would feel like to have his cock moving inside of her like this, toes curling against the bed. She rides his hand, eyes squeezing shut because she can’t keep them open anymore, but she can feel him watching her the whole time.

Rey’s second orgasm unfurls slower than the first, warmth spreading all through her, her back arching up off the bed. It’s one long continuous wave of electricity, rippling out from her cunt, making her writhe, head tossing a little, hair in her face. She’s shivering again when it subsides, breathing heavily, her whole body weak and feeling light as a feather.

They curl up together, skin sticky and radiating heat. Rey sighs contentedly when Finn pulls her close, rocking her as he gets them both comfortable. There aren’t any blankets in easy reach, but it doesn’t matter, because Rey feels like she’ll never be cold again.

“That was …” Finn mumbles, sounding sleepy.

“I know,” she agrees, snuggled against his chest. They _really_ need to shower, and she’s already trying to calculate if the refresher is big enough for them both, because she doesn’t want to let go of Finn yet. 

But before that, there’s nothing wrong with a quick rest, and Rey closes her eyes, listening to the reassuring hum of the Falcon’s engines and the comforting beat of Finn’s heart beneath her ear.


End file.
